theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded
Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded (stands for Homer Kills Morning Musume and Gets Grounded) is the 30th episode of the Homer Gets Grounded series. This video is one of episodes of the third season of the Homer Gets Grounded series. Synopsis Homer lands himself in even more trouble after killing one of the most successful J-Pop girl groups of all time. Plot This takes place after the events of Homer misbehaves at his babysitter, after Homer got himself grounded for 29 million years by Haruka Amami, thus forcing him to wear nappies, watch the shows he hated, play games he despised and listen to Morning Musume. Angry by the thought, he thought that Adele was a lot better than them, then he decides to take his revenge on not only Haruna Iikubo, but the other members of Morning Musume too, by placing the Ickle Pickle curse on them. Then, after a recent concert, Sayumi Michishige praised her band mates for putting on quite a show, in which everyone loved her and the other members. She even mentioned that they had made a total of £9 million each (totalling £90 altogether), but suddenly, she falls down and gets hit with the curse. She dies, making her the first member to be killed, which leads to Mizuki Fukumura crying on her knees. Riho Sayashi comforts her, but then Iikubo falls down too, getting herself killed too. This made Ayumi Ishida cry, and Haruka Kudo thought that there was a heartless person on the loose. Masaki Sato thinks everyone should get out of here, while Kanon Suzuki points out that the band could do with some 'quiet time'. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, with Fukumura on the beach with Erina Ikuta. However, Sakura Oda then gets killed while talking to Ishida, making Sato dash to the scene. Ishida thinks the heartless person is one of the band's haters, but Sato thinks that both should keep on living, until Ikuta dies from the curse, in which Ishida reaches out for her phone, and the one who replied was Fukumura. She cried over Ikuta's body, then gathers round with Sayashi, Suzuki, Ishida, Sato and Kudo as to who had put the curse on them, and it was Sato who discovered that the person committing the heartless act of crime was none other than Homer, which Suzuki dies. Kudo reaches out for her phone and calls Amami, who shares the same name as her, which she is pissed when Kudo tells her about the masacre. Then one of the 12th generation members die from the curse. Sato couldn't tell who was killed, but took a wild guess that one of the 12th generation members had fallen foul to the curse, and Sayashi, not knowing who was killed, thinks it was Maria Makino, and adds that Homer will be grounded if the massacre keeps up. Fukumura explains that the curse not only hit Michishige, Iikubo, Oda, Ikuta and Suzuki, but the other members who are still alive, which included herself, Sayashi, Ishida, Sato and Kudo. Sayashi then wonders if the Wonder Blunder spell would lift the curse. Ishida, however, doubts about it after the other 12th generation members (They were Haruna Ogata, Miki Nonaka and Akane Haga) had been killed. Kudo takes them to a restaurant, where the other 6th generation members (Miki Fujimoto, Reina Tanaka and Eri Kamei) fell foul to the curse. Sato tells her friends not to worry about the curse, which Ishida points out about how each member from the band leaving Morning Musume. She says it isn't the band's fault that the members leave, but admits that the killing bugs her, and wonders who will fall victim to the curse. This leads to both Koharu Kusumi (of the 7th generation) and Maki Goto (Of the 3rd generation) being killed, and Kudo thinks that the killing is getting on her nerves. Ishida later asks Fukumura if she could use the toilet, but the latter informed her that she could be killed next. Ishida reluctantly heads for the toilet, which, ultimately, leads to not only her death from the curse, but also those from the 2nd (Kei Yasuda, Mari Yaguchi and Sayaka Ichii), 4th (Rika Ishikawa, Hitomi Yoshizawa, Nozomi Tsuji and Ai Kago), 5th (Ai Takahashi, Asami Konno, Makoto Ogawa and Risa Niigaki) and 8th generations (Aika Mitsui, Junjun and Linlin). Sato didn't like the sound of that, but Sayashi tells the remaining survivors to think positive. Despite this, the 1st generation (Yuko Nakazawa, Kaori Iida, Aya Ishiguro, Natsumi Abe and Asuka Fukuda) fell foul to the curse, leaving Fukumura, Sayashi, Sato and Kudo as the remaining survivors. Sato believes that the remaining members should get out before they get killed, thus leading them to the bedroom. Fukumura explains to the remaining girls that she's seen videos of other bands getting killed, but she says they use guns and swords to kill them, and adds that it was the first time she was hit with a curse. Sayashi adds that she doesn't understamd the situation, but when Sato states that when there's a will, there's a way, she gets killed, leaving Sayashi raging, and deciding to 'go all out'. Despite Kudo's best efforts, Sayashi gets herself killed, leaving Fukumura as the remaining 9th generation member (Sayashi, Erina Ikuta and Kanon Suzuki were killed), and Kudo as the remaining 10th generation member of the band (Sato, Haruna Iikubo and Ayumi Ishida were already killed). Fukumura begs for something to save them from the curse, which Kudo takes Fukumura to the last quiet space. Fukumura appreciated Kudo for taking her to the hallway, and Kudo attempts to repay her by attempting to do the Wonder Blunder spell, but gets herself killed before she could complete the spell, leaving Mizuki Fukumura as the last surviving Morning Musume member. She begs to god to kill her, since she can't bear the pain anymore. God's reply was to kill her, wiping out all the members form the band. Homer cheers in delight about the killing, and says he can't wait to be rewarded. Amami, however, knows about the killing already and scolds at Homer. Homer asks Amami about what he had done, and Amami's reply was that he killed all Morning Musume's members, past and present, and adds that Homer Simpson must be punished for it. This leads to Homer getting grounded for an extra million years, thus meaning he's now grounded for 30 million years. In the end, Amami attempts the Wonder Blunder spell, while Homer is crying, knowing the fact that he got grounded for doing such an unlawful act of crime. Characters * Homer Simpson * Haruka Amami Morning Musume Members * 6th generation ** Sayumi Michishige * 9th generation ** Mizuki Fukumura ** Erina Ikuta ** Riho Sayashi ** Kanon Suzuki * 10th generation ** Haruna Iikubo ** Ayumi Ishida ** Masaki Sato ** Haruka Kudo * 11th generation ** Sakura Oda Mentions * 1st Generation ** Yuko Nakazawa ** Aya Ishiguro ** Kaori Iida ** Natsumi Abe ** Asuka Fukuda * 2nd Generation ** Kei Yasuda ** Mari Yaguchi ** Sayaka Ichii * 3rd generation ** Maki Goto * 4th generation ** Rika Ishikawa ** Hitomi Yoshizawa ** Nozomi Tsuji ** Ai Kago * 5th generation ** Ai Takahashi ** Asami Konno ** Makoto Ogawa ** Risa Niigaki * 6th generation ** Miki Fujimoto ** Eri Kamei ** Reina Tanaka * 7th generation ** Koharu Kusumi * 8th generation ** Aika Mitsui ** Junjun ** Linlin * 12th generation ** Haruna Ogata ** Miki Nonaka ** Maria Makino ** Akane Haga Trivia * The fans thought that this video was the final episode of the Homer Gets Grounded. It's unknown that the series was on an indefinite hiatus. * This video did not feature Members from the 13th generation (Kaede Kaga and Reina Yokoyama), the 14th generation (Chisaki Morito) and the 15th generation (Rio Kitagawa, Homare Okamura and Mei Yamazaki) as they were not members at the time. Gallery All Morning Musume.png|The members as they appear (from left to righ, Sayumi Michishige, Mizuki Fukumura, Erina Ikuta, Riho Sayashi. Kanon Suzuki, Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato, Haruka Kudo and Sakura Oda. Category:Videos Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded videos Category:Homer videos